Bizzare situations
by YuniX-2
Summary: PG13 for language. These are some bizzare situations me and my friends though up for the Inu-gang. It's hilarious! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU! You will read it, you must read it, KUKUKUKU! oh, and please please please review!
1. Bizzare situations 1 and 2

1A/N: This fic is a joint fic co written by Spikesluv5 and Bun-chan529.

Random Bizarre Situations

Situation #1: Kagome's friends see InuYasha and Kagome arguing.

'after school'

Ayumi- Hey, Kagome, is that your jealous two-timing over protective boyfriend?

Inu- Boyfriend!

Kagome- oh, no no no no no! He's not my boyfriend, you've got it all wrong!

Inu- So..... you have a boyfriend, huh? Who is it, is it that mangy wolf? Or maybe that Hoho guy? Huh Kagome?.....(Growls)

Yuka- well, he sure acts like the guy she described.

Inu- OK, I'm ready for an explanation here.

Kagome - Well... um, you see, um, uh.......... hey look, is it a three headed homo-sexual guy riding a fat donkey in yellow pajamas!?!?! (runs off)

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi - WHAT! WHERE?!?!?!?!

Inu- whats a homo-sexual?

End bizarre situation one....

Situation # 2: Jakens smiling in a closet lit with candles.

Sesshomaru- (opens closet door) What are you doing jaken?

Jaken- umm..... not staring at pictures of you shirtless!

Sesshomaru- (growls)

Jaken- (Wide eyed) Shit

Sesshomaru - (fills closet with his poison stuff, seals all possible air leaks)

Jaken- Why lord Sesshomaru?!?!?! Why?!?!?!?!

Sesshomaru- do you really have to ask?

Jaken- um.... I guess not, well, since I'm about to die, there's something I've always wanted to do (gets a pink thong bikini on and starts to sing I'm to sexy. (A/N: don't own it)

Sesshomaru- Damn, scared for life again.

End Bizarre Situation 2

A/N: Well, what do you think? Oh, BTW, we don't own InuYasha so no suing, but if you don't reply we will sue you, got it! Good. Oh, and will send Jaken and his pink thong and I don't think you want that.


	2. Bizzare situation 3

Bizarre Situations

Situation 3: Miroku's first meeting with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Slow reactions as ever.......Little brother.

Miroku: (Runs into view) InuYasha, matte! I have to say something!!

InuYasha: What now, lecher?

Miroku: (goes up to Sesshomaru and grabs his hands.) Will you bear my child? (A/N: Bet you saw that one coming)

Sesshomaru: I am a man you insolent fool!! (attempts to shove poison claws through Miroku's throat. Misses by several feet.) Dammit, my eye doctor was right. I DO need contacts. (A/N: But we bet you didn't see THAT one coming!)

Miroku: (In shock)I.....I thought.....that he was.......a woman.........I feel so stupid......

Kagome: aww.... Don't feel too bad. I thought he was a girl at first too.

Shippou: Me three.

InuYasha: I didn't know he was a boy until dad was dyeing and told me to be wary of my big brother.

Sesshomaru: (vein popping) You all seriously thought that I was a GIRL that entire time?!?!?!

Everyone else: Uh....... (nods)

Sango: (walks in) Hey! It's InuYasha's big sister! Hi!

InuYasha: That's HALF sister you know.

Sesshomaru: For the last time, I'm not a girl!!!

Others: (ignoring Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Are you listening to me?!

Kagome: (stands on tiptoes and pats Sesshomaru on the head.) Of course you're not a girl Sesshomaru, of COURSE you're not. (Crosses finger's behind back)

Others: (try not to laugh)

(5 Minutes Later)

Sesshomaru: (lying on psychiatrist's couch) And so (sniffs) I guess.....that's how it all began...(starts crying)

Kagome: (writing random things in a notebook) There, there...it's ok..... (turns to others and twirls finger around ear and mouths 'crazy'.)

End Bizarre Situation 3.


	3. Bizzare situation 4 and an extra

Disclaimer: I am proud (or, if you hate this one, not so proud) to say I wrote this one without the help of my friends! KUKUKU!!!! erm, anyways, I don't own InuYasha (cough, yet, cough)

On With The FIC!!!!!

Bizzare situation 4...

Situation: wrong hand...

Everyone: (standing in a field.)

(Still standing)

(Still standing)

(Grrrr.... still-)

Miroku- (hand takes a little trip)

Sango-(slaps Miroku)

Miroku- what? I cant help it, my hand is cursed!

Sango- wrong hand lech....(death glare)

Miroku- Well, you see...... erm...... uh....... um........ just give me one minute to think of a scapegoat.

Everyone else- (face faults)

Bwitched- (walks in) psst!

Miroku-(looks at them, considers asking THE question.)

Random member of Bwitched-(whispering) Blame it on the weather man!

Inu- Oi, Kagome, what's a weather man?

Kag- He's the guy that tells you what the weather is supposed to be and always ends up wrong.

Shippou- Always ends up wrong....... you mean like InuYasha?

Inu- (pummels Shippou)

Kag- Oswari!

Miroku- so, I should blame it on the, "sweater man"?

Sango- are you deaf? They said the whether man!

Grim reaper- No, I am death, KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!

Naraku- you want to bet?

Grim reaper- Bring it on! Your going down!

Pilsbury dough boy- No! You're both going down, hoo hoo!

Jaken- Wait, I wanna be the bringer of death! Jaken in a pink strapless thong bikini doing a strip teaser to I'm to sexy. (still don't own it, and would never want to own Jaken.)

Everyone else- (dies)

Jaken, yippee! I actually killed everyone! I'm so funderful! Wait a minute, shit, if everyone dies when I do that, that means-! (dies)

Weird Al Yankovik (sp?)- and everybody died, except for me, you know why? (Sings) Cause I had my tray table up, and my seat back in the full up right position! Yeah I had my tray table up, and my seat back in the full up right position! (Stops singing) wakawakadoodooyeah!(leaves)

A/N: Incase you didn't get that weird all part, it's from the weird al song called Albuquerque. And if you don't remember, Bwitched is a band that was popular about.... 5 years ago, when I was in third grade. Blame it on the weather man is one of their songs. Because of delay of update, I have a bonus for you!

The Bizzare Shorty

Kag- wanna hear a bizzare joke?

Readers- Yeah! (I've taken the liberty of putting words in your mouths.)

Kag- a man walks into a bar, Owch! That hurt!

Readers- (face fault)

YuniX-2 - Kagome, that was a bar joke....

Kag- oh.... oops....

Inu-(suppresses laughter)

Kag- Ouswari!

Inu- (thud)

Sesshomaru- (laughs and points at a fallen branch)

Kag- I'm guessing your half sister hasn't gotten glasses yet?

Inu- Nope.

A/N: Ok, well, gtg, not much to say except read and review or we'll have Jaken will hunt you down! Ja ne!

YuniX-2, the currently absent from my presence Spikesluv5, and the also currently absent from my presence TheAllMightyEnergizerBunny


	4. Bizzare situation I forget which one

1Bizarre situation... I forget the number

Disclaimer: I don't own...but neither do you! Hahahahahaha! dodges pointy objects

IMPORTANT A/N: Once again, this was done by me without help from friends. Please note, this situation is a parody on the fics that have InuYasha getting stuck in Kagome's time for some reason or another, because so many of them are like this. Please do not be offended, for no harmful intentions were placed into the production of this video... er, fanfic...

We're leaving

Kagome: walks out of well house and into house Hello! I'm home! walks into kitchen and sees note on fridge

Note: Dear Kagome,

Unfortunately, if you come home right now, we will be ever so conveniently far away 'HINT HINT' Thirty people died and we have to go to all of their funerals. You were not invited because we need an excuse to leave you home alone. 'HINT HINT' We will be gone for some amount of time between a week and a year. If you want, you can have one of your nice friends from the feudal era over. 'HINT HINT' You will have the house all to yourself, 'HINT HINT' and you will be able to do whatever you want, because no one else will be at home! '**_HINT HINT_**'' I hope you have LOTS of fun. 'HINT HINT'

Love,

Your mother who isn't getting any younger

InuYasha: comes up behind Kagome Boo!

Kagome: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! swings backpack around and hits InuYasha in the face with it Oh, it's you, what are you doing here?

InuYasha: I came to have a fight with you and end up stuck in this era.

Kagome: Oh, ok, you can stay here for a while.

InuYasha: Alright.

Back in the Feudal Era

Shippou: singing to himself Stare, stare, stare, stare, stare, stare, stare.

Sango: Watchya doing?

Shippou: Staring down the well, waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to come back.

Sango: Oh.

Miroku: Hello, I'm going to randomly walk into the scene now.

Shippou and Sango: Ok.

Miroku: 'is pervert'

Sango:'is vengeful'

Miroku: 'is some adjective that means being in pain'

Back in Kagome's Era 

Kagome: Let's stop being mean to each other and fall in love and live happily ever after.

InuYasha: Why?

Kagome: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

InuYasha: is nervous Umm... yeah... sure... why not?

Feudal Era

Kikyou: 'randomly falls over and dies'

End Bizarre situation... I forget the number-


End file.
